Lord of the Icy Maelstrom
by Malicious hero
Summary: Reborn in a new world, Naruto has no knowledge of his past life. Now, Naruto Sitri stands as he attempts to bring peace to the world his way. He will soon discover that it is no easy task, nor will his past life release him completely. With his new family by his side, he'll do what he does best.
1. 1 Preparations

**Lord of the Icy Maelstrom**

 **Ch1. Preparations.**

There was tension in the air.

Two individuals stared at each other, each from the opposite side of the battlefield. There would be no mercy, no forgiveness and no chance of surrender.

As the tension mounted further, one extended a hand and after performing an action, said one word.

.

.

.

"Checkmate."

Looking up from the other side of the chessboard, the loser, a long red haired teenage girl with striking green eyes, dressed in the girl's uniform for Kuoh Acadamy, merely frowned in slight annoyance.

"So it is." She remarked, resigned. "You win again, Sona."

The victor, Sona Sitri (or Shitori, depending on who you asked), was around the same age as her chess opponent, had long black hair, violet eyes under a pair of glasses and was wearing the girls uniform as well. At her opponent's statement, she frowned, looking at her fellow high-class devil in slight confusion.

"You aren't usually this distracted. What's wrong Rias?"

The now named Rias Gremory shook her head in exasperation. "These days it's more about what isn't wrong."

"Ah." Now she understood a bit. "Your new Pawn?"

"Not too much. Aside from his poor magical ability, I have faith he will be a good addition to my **peerage."**

"And his..." Sona broke off, trying to find a good way to describe it.

"Perverseness?" Rias remarked dryly, raising an eyebrow, because really, there was no other way to say it.

"Yes." Was the equally dry response, Sona pushing her glasses up as she did so. "I am still uncertain how you intend to curb that aspect of his."

Rias sighed in annoyance. Truth be told, she wasn't sure she could curtail the actions of her recent pawn, Issei Hyodou.

"What of his sacred gear?" Sona asked, trying to gather some more information. "Was it as valuable as you had hoped?"

"That... I'm not sure of." Was a slightly uncertain reply.

"How so?"

"It looks like a twice critical." Rias looked confused. "But the fact that it took 8 pawn pieces to reincarnate him..."

"That doesn't make sense." Sona nodded, easily understanding Rias' confusion. "A twice critical wouldn't take anywhere near that many pawn pieces."

"Exactly." Rias dipped her head. "That can only mean that the gear is something else, but what it is, I have no clue."

"Well, I can only hope that it is as good as you hope it will be." Sona remarked, a hint of concern in her voice. "That time is fast approaching, after all."

Rias slumped in frustration. "You don't have to remind me." _That blasted marriage contract..._ She scowled in slight fury as the image of a laughing blond arsehole filled her mind.

Shaking that negative thought from her mind, she turned to her friend. "There was only one that I would consent to marry, and my parents are aware of who that is." She grumbled. "Is there any news of him?" She asked, a slight glint of hope in her eye.

Sona rubbed her temples at that question.

"No. I've heard rumours of his activities, but nothing concrete, nor has he had any contact with me recently." Her eyes softened as she looked at her friend. "You know how he is."

Now one would ask exactly whom these two devils were talking about. The answer was Sona's younger twin brother, Naruto Sitri.

The three had grown up together in the underworld, the devils home territory. Naruto, after just a few meetings, had become quite smitten with the Gremory heiress and those feelings were not unrequited. The pair had been nigh on inseparable, doing several things together, and Sona, as the boys elder twin, was often brought along for the ride, despite her misgivings on a few of their antics. And it wasn't just with Rias that he became well liked. He wormed his way into the hearts of a few important devils. Sirzechs Lucifer bonded with him quite easily, finding shared ground in his determination to protect those that were precious to them. He even occasionally assisted with a prank, though was often disciplined by his wife afterwards.

Ajuka Beelzebub also liked the boy for his curiosity, and ingenuity when it came to his pranks. He had often invited Naruto over to his lab for some relatively low danger experiments, sometimes with Rias and Sona. The results of which, Naruto would occasionally incorporate into his little tricks.

The most surprising one however, was the reaction of Grayfia Lucifuge. Despite Naruto's mischievous nature, she warmed to the boy incredibly quickly. Some may have thought otherwise, considering her rivalry with his elder sister, Serafall, as well as her strict, professional personality when performing her duties as maid of the Gremory household. They would be wrong. In fact, Grayfia thought that his antics were amusing, if they didn't disrupt anything major. She was seen to give a small smirk, after Sirzechs was the target of one such prank. Anything to keep her master in line was good in her books.

And it wasn't just with well-known devils. Rias received her evil pieces before both Naruto and Sona. As a result, she had acquired two peerage members in that time. Her Queen, Akeno, and her rook, Koneko.

With Akeno, Naruto couldn't help but sympathise for, being hunted for something that was beyond her control. He often sparred verbally with the girl, trying to see who could out tease the other. He did tend to shy away from her sadistic tendencies though.

With the rook, it was along similar lines. As Koneko's older sister had apparently killed her king when drunk with power, Koneko sometimes faced unfair treatment based on that. Naruto did not approve of this and was often seen helping the young nekoshou, who looked to the devil as an older brother.

However, all good things came to an end, and this ended on quite the sour note. Eventually, the pair had discovered that Rias, before she was born, had been placed into a marriage contract to one Riser Phenex, another high-class devil, and a member of the house of Phenex. This was supposed to connect the two families of the 72 pillars and bring higher prestige to both houses.

Rias loathed this idea on several fronts, as Riser was in Naruto's words "an arrogant womaniser with a stick up his rear end", and he viewed her as merely another girl to add to his growing harem. Thinking on that still made her feel a little sick.

Upon learning about the contract, Rias had locked herself in her room and cried, refusing to come out for days. Her relationship with her parents had never exactly been the same, especially considering that they refused to call the thing off.

To say that Naruto has been furious with that news would have been the understatement of the millennia. He had then gone on a viscous pranking spree, where he had targeted both Rias' mother and father, her brother, Sirzechs, and the Phenex family, bar one Ravel Phenex, another of his friends.

After several days, where he ended up flooding the lower floor of the Gremory mansion with jelly, his parents and Rias had convinced him to stop. To this day, Sirzechs kept flinching when he heard a rubber duck squeaking.

Once he had gotten his evil pieces, Naruto had petitioned to both his parents, and the Maou, to be allowed to leave the underworld to search for suitable peerage members. Surprisingly, the final decision came from Serafall, which was a positive, provided he took a chaperone. However, by then about a year had passed by. Naruto had packed up and left, with a servant of the Sitri house accompanying him.

Rias could still remember the last words he said to her.

 _I will find a way out of this for you, Rias, that I swear. And I never go back on my word._

The problem now was, that recently, Riser had succeeded in convincing the devil elder council to move the wedding date forward. And considering that she had heard nothing of Naruto's doings or whereabouts, she now knew for certain that she would have to take matters into her own hands, by challenging Riser to a rating game. It had been a possibility that she had prepared for, so it wasn't a terrible setback.

Shaking those negative thoughts away, she checked her watch. At the time, her eyes narrowed. Sona, being the genius that she was, easily caught it.

"Something wrong?"

"Issei should have been back from his contracts by now." Shaking her head in exasperation, she stood up from her chair. "By your leave, Sona."

Sona inclined her head, and Rias made to leave the room, hoping that Issei would not give her cause for yet another headache. Then Sona started slightly, remembering something.

"Rias." She said quickly, making her friend pause in her steps. "You should know that another High-class devil will be moving into the area shortly. My sister informed me last night."

Blinking in slight surprise, Rias looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? Who?"

"She didn't say. All I got was that he was male and that's it. It isn't Riser, so you don't need to worry about that."

 _That's a little strange. As the rulers of this territory, we should have been told who was coming at least._ Rias couldn't help but think. One glance at her fellow king, and she knew that Sona was also puzzled by this lack of information. Shaking her head, deciding to think on it later, she made her goodbyes, and left, shutting the door behind her.

Sona shook her head in slight pity for her friend's situation. She herself had been in a marriage contract, but thankfully she had gotten out of it by defeating her would be fiancée in a chess game. Thankful that Naruto had not learned that little fact, (and shuddering at how he probably would have reacted at the time), she turned and looked out the window, her thoughts returning to her missing sibling.

Her brother was a rather complex individual, one even she did not completely understand. He was a middle ground between her and their elder sister. While he was a little childish mostly, he became serious far more often than Serafall, especially when it came to things he cared about or his interests. The thing he prided on was being _unpredictable_ , something she learned first-hand when playing a game of chess with him.

Despite her genius, Naruto had won several times, and that number had increased in frequency over their childhood years. While she was a creature of intellect, he was one of instinct. Thankfully he wasn't a sis-con like Serafall. She shuddered at the very idea. That would have been too much for her to handle. One was bad enough, but two?!

Calming down, she returned to the student councils paperwork, a task she disliked, but had gotten better at with practice. Looking out the window, she pondered recent events in her mind, before a question entered said mind.

 _Where are you, otouto?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

Suddenly, she blinked, seeing a slight movement in the tree outside her window. Watching for more, she turned away as it seemed to have passed.

Had she looked harder, she would have noticed a black cat with a crooked black witches hat on her head and a curled tail, scamper off, before disappearing in a magic circle.

The next day...

The same cat that had been keeping an eye on the heiresses burst into a large meeting room, currently occupied by 5 beings. Her focus was on the man at the head of the table.

"Master, we may have a problem, nya!" The feline spoke hurriedly.

The young man she addressed stood up and moved closer.

"What's the matter Blair-chan?"

"As you ordered me, I was keeping an eye on Rias and Sona. Apparently, Rias' new pawn did something astronomically stupid for a devil."

" **Could you explain that?** " A cold, male, mechanically modulated voice pierced the room, coming from the third being, clad in black.

"He befriended a Nun."

Silence filled the room, as the assembled group looked at the cat with varying reactions. Disbelief, incredulity and exasperation were just some of them.

"Is the boy an idiot?" The fourth person spoke up, also male, this time dressed in a dull yellow, with black pants.

"No. Misinformed or not given enough information I'd wager." Came the fifth, this one female, dressed in a female version of a classic magician outfit.

"Agreed." Came the voice of Blair's master. "That can't be the reason you're in such a panic though, kitty."

"I'm getting there, Nya! Don't rush me, Master!" The cat scowled slightly before resuming her narrative.

"Anyway, the boy later learned that the nun had been excommunicated from the church, after encountering her later with a rogue exorcist."

"Who was the mongrel?" Came the second person, this one also female, the only recognisable feature in the current light being her Witch hat, slightly straighter than Blair's crooked one. She also was carrying a staff.

"Freed Selzen."

The last three members turned to their master.

"I thought we'd seen the last of that fanatical lunatic." Was the fifth persons statement.

" **A wish we all had. It was foolish of us to not make certain he was dead.** " Member number three remarked coldly.

"Apparently, being buried in that Greek death trap wasn't enough." Was fourths reply. "I suggest we rectify that mistake."

"In due time, we will." Said the first, their leader. "You haven't gotten to the heart of the matter."

"Earlier today, he met up with her again. After which she was abducted by a fallen, Kalawarner **(*1)** , I think her name was, nya."

The second was about to ask a question, when her king raised a hand to stop her, gesturing for Blair to continue.

"After they split, Issei-"

" **The pawn?** " Questioned the third.

"Yes, now would you please let me finish!" Blair hissed, turning her annoyed eyes on everyone, bar her master. "Else it's pumpkin time for all of mew!"

That got them to quiet down.

 _Why does a beautiful sexy kitten like me have to put up with these people? Nothing but distractions for our master's attention, whether it be business or pleasure._ The black cat grumbled.

Shaking her thoughts away, she continued.

"He ran back to Rias, probably to try and get help. Here's where the problem comes into effect. After he ran off, I went to the abandoned church to see what they'd be up against. There are three fallen in total there plus a small army of rouge exorcists. And they meow-ntioned that there were a few more arriving later."

"Exorcists or fallen?" Her master questioned.

"That I couldn't tell. Sorry, master, nya." Blair looked down slightly, feeling a little disappointed in herself, before a hand started rubbing her back. She couldn't help but purr at the sensation she felt.

"Don't apologise, Blair, you did what you could without blowing your cover. You did well." Her master picked her up as he spoke.

"Thank you. Ohhhh, right there, that's purrfect."

Turning to the others, the king of this group continued petting his familiar.

"While I believe Rias could handle this, I don't idea of her being surprised. That and I never abandon my precious people."

"My lord," the second spoke "you can't go. You already accepted that termination order for the Stray devil Xizion. You have to be there for that."

"I know, my queen." The now confirmed devil responded, calmly. "However, that doesn't mean I can't send Rias some reinforcements of her own."

" **True. He would be capable of dealing with that parasite without all of us.** " The third remarked, nodding at the logic. The leader looked toward the queen.

"Have the rest of our group arrived yet?"

"Your other bishop is currently setting up his medical lab, four of your pawns are currently training downstairs, leaving only 3 that aren't here. My daughter, your knight is in her room. The demon, your rook is with the 4 pawns I mentioned earlier, training, which may take a while."

"True. Just make certain he doesn't go too far. What of Bruce?"

"Your other rook is currently in china, helping out a client. From his last call, he should be back in the next few days."

"Good. Which pawns are missing at present?"

"Harleen, Candice and Kuai."

The king blinked in slight confusion. "Harley and Candi, I can understand, but Kuai? Where is he?"

The man in yellow grumbled. "He went looking for the other two. He'll be back with them after hunting through a few bars." He scowled at the fact that those two had left without telling anyone again.

"That makes sense." The king nodded in relief. Turning back to the matter at hand, he addressed the members of his peerage present in the room.

"V, Zee, take Hanzo here with you and go back up Rias. When Kuai gets back, I'll bring him and my knight to hunt this stray."

The three mentioned members bowed, before creating and leaving with a magic circle.

"And me, my king?" The queen stepped forward, revealing a braid of crimson hair over her shoulder.

"You are going to make sure Kenny doesn't murder my cute little pawns. Then, discipline Harley and Candice for leaving without notice again."

With that, the king fully stepped forward into the light, revealing a male devil. He was taller than an average devil of his age. He was dressed in black pants, shoes, a leather jacket with a burnt orange shirt underneath it. On the back of the jacket, was an orange pattern showing the symbol of the Sitri family.

His face was slightly rounded with three whisker marks on each cheek, a set of birthmarks his parents had been unable to explain. The strangest thing about him was his hair. It was slicked back spiked hair, but what drew attention was the colour of it. At the front it was black, the colour one would normally expect from his family, but behind it was another story. In the middle, his hair was a sun-kissed blond, and at the back, it was a vibrant crimson.

Naruto Sitri kept his gaze on the queen of his peerage, stern, but caring at the same time. She bowed her head with a chuckle.

"As you wish, my king."

With that, she turned and left the room, leaving Naruto alone with his familiar.

"Ahh, alone at last, a mew-racle in its own right." Blair muttered happily.

Naruto chuckled "You know that I can't do that with you yet."

"I know, but a cat can dream, right?"

"That you can. But like the others, you must wait."

"Humph!" She grumbled, letting her hat cover her eyes.

"Come on. Let's see if there's something to eat before we head off for that termination order."

That made the monster cat perk up a bit. Then, her form disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a more human-like appearance.

She appeared as a rather voluptuous young woman, with short purple coloured hair, which a long strand on either side of her face that curled to resemble her cat forms tail. Her hat was still on, and she wore a short black-blue dress that left her shoulders bare, wrapped around her neck and had long sleeves that ended at her hands and shoulders. With that she also wore a short white skirt with a frill on the end, and tall high heeled boots, that curled up at the toes.

She retained her yellow eyes, and her mouth still resembled a cat, curved in the shape of '3'. The final thing to take in was her curled up tail.

Rubbing her cheek against his, Blair grinned, showing her fangs.

"That would be my purrleasure, master."

Naruto rolled his eyes, as he set her down.

"How many times must you be told, I don't like you calling me that."

"I don't know..." Blair mocked with a grin. "When you can convince that knight of yours not to call you that either, I suppose."

Naruto slumped, a rain cloud forming above him. "... I can't win here, can I?"

Blair simply giggled, before turning and walking away, swaying her hips as she did so. She smirked as she reached the door.

"I'll be waiting… Master."

With that, she exited, leaving the door open, as someone else entered. A red-haired woman wearing a blue-black catsuit, two bracelets on each wrist, and a belt with a red hourglass symbol on the front, as well as a holster of an odd design on her upper leg.

"Moy korol'. ( ***2)** " she inclined her head.

"Nat, please, you don't need to do that." At this, the woman smirked.

"Maybe not, but it keeps you on your toes."

Naruto slumped in exasperation.

"I get no respect anymore." He grumbled. Re-composing himself, he turned back to her.

"What's the matter? I was going to get some ramen before going to see about that order of suppression."

Nat briefly narrowed her eyes at the mention of her master's favourite food but put it aside for now.

"Azazel's messenger girl is here." She said, a little coolly. Naruto's eyes widened.

 _What does that pervy old crow want now? Oh well,_ he thought. _At least I'll get to see how she's been doing the past few months._

"Let her in."

Nat turned on her heel and left. After a few moments, another woman entered. Naruto rolled his eyes at her outfit. She always did this! He was beginning to get frustrated on that front, and with her boss.

"What does the Ero-Crow want now, Raynare?"

 **End.**

 **I'm bbbbbbbaaaaaaccccckkkkkkkkk!**

 **Wow! What a rush!**

 **Anyway, new story on the block, whatcha all think? Be warned, FLAMERS WILL BE DESTROYED BY THE POWER OF DESTRUCTION!**

 **I left a few hints as to the identities of some of Naruto's peerage members, and it is a full peerage. Any ideas who they are, and if so, thoughts on that? His familiar should be recognised as Blair from Soul Eater. Let me know what you think of that.**

 **Next, the footnotes:**

 **In this version of events, Kalawarner is the one who killed Issei and is behind the attempt at extracting Asia's Sacred Gear. Why Raynare isn't with them will be explained in either a flashback, or a prequel, whichever takes my fancy.**

 **Russian for "My king"**

 **I have one other story to get out before returning to Return of the Red Dragon Emperor. Please don't kill me! (author dodges several kunai and other bladed objects hurled at him) Geez, calm down.**

 **Currently the leaders of the harem poll are:**

 **Reincarnated Rio Kastle,**

 **Alexis Rhodes**

 **And Ishizu Ishtar.**

 **The poll will be taken down 1 week from now. However, I have now reached a conundrum. Spoiler: I am intending to bring some other Naruto characters, some deceased, some not, over into the story. This will give Yuya's pairing.**

 **My question is, do you want member no. 8 of Naruto's harem to be a Naruto girl, or should I just take the fourth placed member of the poll as the last girl. Please let me know.**

 **I don't really have an excuse for not getting the new chapter for that story out, save writers block. I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!**

 **Well then, until next time…**

 **MH out!**


	2. AN! New poll!

**AN: Sorry guys, but I need some help.**

 **recently, I got a review correctly guessing whom the Bruce in China, and Naruto's rook was.**

 **his guess: Bruce Banner/the hulk**

 **Anyway, he pointed out that this guy might make things a little unfair to the others.**

 **While I originally messaged back that I intended to keep him in, as well as explaining why, the thought kept nagging at me.**

 **So I decided this. I would let you all decide. A new poll has been placed on my profile asking who should hold that rook position.**

 **Bruce is one choice, as are a few others. Please don't ask me to put any more choices in as that would only drag things out.**

 **3 weeks from now, I will take the poll down, delete this authors note,and if needed, edit the first chapter to make replace the rooks identity if needed.**

 **Be advised that if Bruce is chosen, he will be nerfed a bit. The last thing we need is world breaker Hulk in this thing.**

 **thank you for your time.**

 **MH Out!**


End file.
